Tractor and trailer combinations have been used for transportation for a number of years. The tractor unit is an engine powered truck used to haul a trailer for over the road transport of many things including automobiles. Tractor and trailer combination units used to transport automobiles are specially equipped due to the weight and side of the automobiles. The present invention features an automobile hauling system for improved maneuverability and hauling capacity for a tractor and trailer combination used to transport automobiles.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.